


Mighty Morphin Malnurished Mom

by Tankbuster626



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Absorption, Arcee is trying her best, Giantess Prey, Implied June Darby/Optimus Prime, June Darby is a scary mom, No one on this site can write vore, Object Vore, Omake, Slime, Slime Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, forced vore, multiple prey, unwilling pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbuster626/pseuds/Tankbuster626
Summary: This is three years of pent up sexual frustration towards the Transformers vore community. And Primal18. Suck it.
Relationships: June Darby/OC
Kudos: 11





	Mighty Morphin Malnurished Mom

June Darby is a rare kind of woman: a great nurse with a wonderful attitude, a caring mom who loves her son with all her heart, (despite the fact she keeps him on a strict soy and tofu diet) and a lady with an eye-catching figure to both sides of the gender spectrum. You'd be hard pressed to find a nicer person, especially in a small town like Jasper, Nevada.

As of now though, you'd also be  _ extremely  _ hard pressed to find someone so…large. Which leads us to her current predicament. She was currently trying to pull a pair of pants up past her butt. This would seem like an everyday problem… except for the fact that these pants were designed for a twenty foot tall human, and said human was receiving assistance in the form of the eighteen foot tall Arcee. Despite their combined strength, they weren't making any headway.

“Come! On! Fit! Pleeeeeeaaaase!!!” June pleaded desperately as she clutched at the waist of the pants she was trying to pull on, her face bright red from both exertion and embarrassment. 

“I thought you made sure Agent Fowler got the sizes right!” Arcee complained as she gripped at the fabric from the nurse’s left, her face contorted halfway into a snarl. “I can't even get this halfway past that giant bumper of yours!”

“Sorry Arcee,” June apologized. “I wasn't exactly… all there when I made the request. Oh sonuva- _ why did they have to pack so much into my ass?! _ .”

And speaking of bigger, June was indeed bigger, and in more ways than just a massive growth spurt as her whole body had received an upgrade. Her hair; formerly a decently-lengthed set of neat, raven black hair was now a shining, obsidian mane that reached down to her shoulders. She was forced to use a bungee cord to keep it in a ponytail.

June's body could previously be best described as lithe, yet curvaceous; a testimony to her healthy lifestyle. Now though, her limbs now sported a small but noticeable amount of lean muscle, giving her soft skin a decent amount of firmness to it. Most of that muscle, however, seemed to be centered around her abs, giving her an athletic build despite the belly she sported. Speaking of which, the one she had could be considered a pot belly, if pot bellies were the size of a large couch. Round and smooth while also stretching out June’s newly gained muscle, the ball of fat was by far the nurse's least favorite size change.

On the flip-side of changes to her body, June's more eye-catching assets had also been enhanced, further complicating her clothing needs. Her breasts were the first part of the problem. Round, soft, and easily larger than Arcee’s own head, they were mesmerizing for anybody to look at; even the two-wheeler femme had a hard time looking away from them. Although June's shirt was keeping them bound, they still managed to bounce and wobble with every movement she made, sending shivers of pleasure through the massive nurse’s titanic form as those titanic tits jostled up and down.

June's breasts, however, were not the main source of her current problem. That would belong to the massive butt she now possessed. Thick and meaty, it outmatched her breasts in size, completing the nurse’s bombshell figure. Each asscheek was roughly the size of a smart car, albeit far rounder. They wiggled about even more than her breasts did, and despite their softness they refused to be squashed down enough by the aquamarine pants her and Arcee were trying to pull up; jiggling relentlessly from their efforts. That wasn't to say her hips and thighs were doing her any favors though- Both had grown into a 'childbearing’ set of assets, if hips wide as a Hummer and thighs large enough to crush an Insecticon’s head between them could be considered childbearing. The latter of which were rubbing against each other in a way that made the nurse feel as though she were wearing skinny jeans one size too small. 

As the two females were trying, and failing, to solve the pants problem through sheer brute force, it was at that moment the elevator doors opened up, with Agent Fowler being the one inside. To his credit, he was only surprised at the scene before him for a few seconds before he proceeded to cough loudly to gain their attention. Both giant ladies turned to face him.

“Miss Darby, I assume the pants don't fit?”

June nodded meekly. “No, not really.”

Fowler sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched his nose. “I'll be sure to tell the tailors that, I'm sure they'll be happy.” He said, the last part in a more quiet, sarcastic tone. June nodded as she shifted in place meekly, hands still clutching onto her pants. With a sigh, Fowler leaned against the railing, eyes looking up to lock onto June's. 

“Alright then. Why don't you start your story at the beginning. How did it all start?”

June sighed.

“I think it all started when I came over yesterday morning…”

(1 day earlier)

June sighed as she drove her car into the Autobot base, already dreading tonight's work at the hospital; due to several people calling in sick, she was forced to work for even longer than usual. As she pulled up, she'd see Ratchet working on that green stuff her son had told her about (Synthetic Energon, if she remembered correctly) as well as the human living area where she could see Jack with his friends Miko and Raf playing some sort of video game. With a sigh, she stepped out of her car to call him.

“Ja-ACK!!!”

…Only for herself and her car to be absolutely soaked in Synthetic Energon. She instinctively closed her eyes as the Cybertronian life fluid soaked her to the bone and made her whole body smell like gasoline and ...fresh mint?

“Christ Mom, you ok?!” Jack called out as he immediately ran over to her at the commotion. He quickly began looking her over for any visible injuries, and found himself very fortunate to find none on her person… Though his nose did visibly wrinkle as the full force of the Synth-En's scent practically slapped him in the face.

“I'm so sorry Mrs. Darby!” Ratchet said as he apologized, looking around for something to clean up the mess. “I was so focused on my work that I didn’t see you when my servo slipped.”

“It's… it’s fine Ratchet….” June said slowly, already dreading her co-workers reactions as she took in the smell. “I didn't swallow any, so I just need a towel, and probably about 5 cans of Febreeze and deodorant each.”

…

After cleaning herself off and quickly getting Jack home for school tomorrow (Arcee was busy.), June sped off to the hospital; all she could do for the car was dry it off and hope that the Synth-En didn't stain the paint job. She clutched at her stomach as it grumbled and growled even louder than it normally did when working extra hours. Sure, she typically didn't eat a lot before heading to work, but it wasn't like she was starving herself.

“Oh pipe down…” June muttered to herself as she squished her abdomen in an attempt to calm it down. “It's not like I can't eat at work. There's always plenty to eat in the cafeteria.”

________________________________

There was no small amount of worry and annoyance as June glared down at her middle. Her stomach bubbled innocently, its girth swollen with food - Not only had she just packed down roughly 25 pounds of pasta in about 2 minutes, but she could  _ feel  _ the eyes of her fellow co-workers occupying the room. And yet, her ballooning stomach was still crying out for more.

  
  


"How can I still be hungry, I just ate more than 3 times as much as I normally do…” She muttered to herself, trying to push the bulge in her stomach down; it proved far too stubborn though. As she stood up from her seat at a table, she tried using her outfit to squash the offending belly down, but the most she was able to do was make it seem slightly smaller. A huff of annoyment ran past her lips as it growled once more; like it was mocking her.

“.....Alright fine, maybe 4 more sandwiches…" She muttered remorsefully. A small part of her knew though that it wouldn't be enough to make her full.

_______________________________

A huff of exhaustion slipped past June's lips as she wiped the sweat off her brow; of all the nights for the main air conditioning system to break down, it had to be this one, huh? Now she was sweating her ass off on a muggy summer night. 

“This just isn't my night.” She muttered. “First I'm covered in green gunk, then I start eating so much that I probably looked like a fatass, and now I'm sweating so much, I'll have to peel my clothes off with a spatula. Could this day get any worse?”

“Cheer up! I'm sure you'll be right as rain in no time!” A nearby coworker, and quite frankly one of the only friends June had that was actually a doctor; one Catherine Skynot. The good doctor had wavy, shoulder-length brunette hair, caramel-toned skin, shining blue eyes, a small pointed nose, and a figure at least twice as stacked as June's was. The hospital garments hugged Dr Skynot’s body more than it did most others, and June would be lying if she wasn't envious. Bodily woes aside, the two were great friends with one another, going all the way back to their wanton high school years. The raven-haired nurse couldn't help but smile at her friend's  _ infectiously  _ happy and bubbly nature. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Cathy.”

“Anytime June.”

As she wiped her brow a second time, she noticed something odd; namely that the color of her sweat was pale and creamy, just like her skin tone. It also looked far more...goopy, then it should have.

“What...the…”

Those were the last words she was able to get out before her vision went black.

Meanwhile, Catherine could only stare in horror as her closest friend wiped what looked like her own  _ skin _ off her brow...and then proceeded to turn silver and just ...collapse into a puddle of ooze, leaving all her clothes behind

“J-.....J-June?” She whispered, fear in her tone. She had just watched her best friend  **melt** into chrome-colored slime, holy fuck! There was just a puddle of silver shit and her clothes on the floor to even indicate she had been standing there in the first place. A part of her mind screamed at her to go and call for help, but the rest of her brain couldn't cope with the overwhelming flow of emotions running through her body. She fell to her knees and put her head into both hands, sobs soon following as she began to cry with a loud wail of anguish.

Had she not decided to cry at that moment, she would've seen the puddle shift, and the clothes sink down into it.

Had she not decided to collapse to her knees, she would've seen the puddle rise up into a shapeless blob that would cast a shadow over her.

Had she looked up to see said blob, she would've had time to scream before it engulfed her whole body; the silvery substance wrapping around her thoroughly before sinking back against the ground, leaving no trace that Catherine had even been standing there in the at all, just a brief gurgle sounding out from the metallic muck before going quiet.    
  
After a few moments, the slime began to rise up once more, only this time it was reshaping into a humanoid form; turning caramel-colored, followed by hospital garments resurfacing around it. Limbs began to reform as the thing finished reshaping itself. Brunette hair began to grow from the back of the blank head, while facial features began to mold into place. Pretty soon, the metal blob had reshaped itself into a spitting image of Dr. Catherine Skynot.

“Hungry…” It spoke, with June Darby's voice...but there was a complete lack of emotion in her tone; no warmth, no hatred, no empathy, no sadness… nothing. Without another word, she walked away.

_______________________________

Officer Anna Bant sighed as she sat within the security room of the hospital, idly looking at the various security cameras. The hospital in Jasper wasn’t exactly the biggest, but it was still large enough to warrant a decent number of security cameras to monitor the place; keep the extra sneaky junkies from just slipping inside without notice. But with Jasper being… well, Jasper, it was a job that constantly remained in a state of boredom during the later hours of the shift, and it essentially required her to have a consistent supply of caffeine on hand if she wanted to stay awake and not get fi- What?

…One of the cameras just went to static for a few seconds and then went back to normal. It was the camera that monitored the hallway outside her door. She idly looked over at the door with a raised eyebrow, before looking back at the camera. No, there wasn't anyone there, she had at least two more cameras that could see the same area as that one camera. Damn thing was probably getting old, she thought. It wasn't like most people could scare her anyways; being built like a quarterback at 6'5 and having the muscle to match seemed to be great at intimidating people, and anyone high or dumb enough to try to get either a handful of her chest or try delivering a hearty smack on her ass would lose several teeth before promptly being handcuffed.

At least, that was what she thought as a puddle of ooze blending in with the floor seeped into the room behind her with nary a sound. It slinked along the tiles till it was just behind the chair the unaware guard sat in, then proceeded to carefully slide riiiiight underneath the wheels of the moving chair. At the precise moment Anna decided to reach for her coffee cup…

_ SNAP! _

Walls of liquid metal snapped up like the jaws of a steel trap and closed down around the woman and the chair she sat in. A few bulges appeared here and there, but those were quick to simply disappear and leave a perfect box of liquid metal in the room. After a few moments, it shifted and twisted about until it reformed into an image of Catherine, where it began to look over the entire security monitor, a brush idly brushing against the keyboard.

"Cameras...video feed...people...circuitry…

_...Food." _

Like a tidal wave, it morphed back into a shapeless blob that surged over the array of monitors, engulfing them and seeping into the very wires that powered the system; glowing green lines like veins lit up across the blob for a few seconds before it sank into the large console, leaving no trace that either it, or the guard in her chair, were ever there at all...

_______________________________

Doctor Cortez sighed as she pulled up the clipboard off the end of the bed before her; compound fractures all along the arms and legs, three broken ribs with the rest being cracked, fractured skull, and a punctured lung. Honestly, she didn't have high hopes for the cast-covered young man. 

She set his clipboard down and sighed before fixing her full-moon glasses with one finger; her light pink eyes lacking a certain light to them. Despite the mood, she was still able to hold herself up straight; her cream-colored skin practically glowing under the moonlight shining through the windows. Her stance was slouched a bit, but her figure was full of life...and considerable gain: a plump and perky chest, a wide set of hips, and a fat butt that would fill out most pants. 

At the moment she had decided to fix her glasses, silver ooze began to leak out from a vent above her; coagulating and shifting into a larger and larger blob of mass that stuck to the ceiling before remorphing back into the visage of June Darby, though with short brown hair instead of her signature raven black. She stared down at the doctor with no emotion as she clung to the ceiling like a chameleon coated in glue... and just like a chameleon, her tongue shot out of her mouth and latched onto the doctor.

"Hey! What the he- _ GULP! _ "

In the blink of an eye, the woman was half way down June's throat; her hips and legs flailing about for a few moments before they too were sucked down into her fellow nurse's stomach; her tightly packed form thrashing for a few moments before it quickly shrunk down into a flattened stomach. She looked over at the injured man, and thoughts began to go through her head. 

_ "Hippocratic Oath. Patient. Injured. Nurse… Hungry? No,  _ _ Heal _ _." _

She surged forwards across the ceiling and dropped down directly on top of the patient, forming a skin tight seal around his body. He squirmed a bit in his sleep, but was unable to really move as the metallic slime got to work. Its whole body began to form glowing green veins across itself, that seemed to surge into the injured person within. The whole thing pulsed softly a few times before pulling itself entirely off the bed, revealing the young man; his casts gone and no signs of any injuries as he continued to sleep. The blob formed back into June Darby and she stared down at the bed for a few moments, her eyes blank but a soft smile adorning her lips. She quickly lost definition and oozed her way back through the vent she came from.

_______________________________

"'Oh I'm sorry, I'm not interested in dating anyone' she says. Guh, I just have the absolute worst luck with girls!" Dr. Khan grumbled to himself as he ran a frustrated hand through his dyed aquamarine hair. He wasn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination: he had a fairly lean build and a handsomely rugged look, but he had a bad habit of 'overreaching'... or possibly bad luck in general. He was practically walking through the hallways on autopilot, not really paying attention to his surroundings before a firm, yet delicate hand reached out from an empty room and dragged him inside. Any protests he had died on his lips as he realized his chest was pressed against the buxom breasts of one June Darby, her eyes full of hunger, and her teeth bared in a wicked grin that sent a shudder down his spine. "Oh, h-hey there Miss Darby." He managed to get out nervously they locked eyes. She didn't immediately respond, simply staring back as her grin went down to a little smirk. Her hands gripped onto his arms and she had him quickly pinned against a dark corner of the room.

_ "Damn she's strong!"  _ Was all he could think as the sudden impact knocked the wind out of his lungs. That thought was quickly driven out of his brain when he realized that those cantaloupe-sized breasts of hers were still pressed against his chest. Nurse scrubs be damned, she may as well have been wearing nothing with how prominent those damn jugs of hers were. Her face was close enough to his that her breath was gently cascading over his face, the scent of mint drifting through the air around him. Before he could speak another word, her lips were pressed against his own. She tasted like copper, but he wasn’t going to complain as he closed his eyes and embraced the moment.    
That moment would be shorter than he thought when June's body swiftly turned to a silver mass and began to, for lack of a better word, force herself  _ into  _ the man's mouth. He tried to struggle and shout, but his arms were pinned and his face was obscured by the gunk. His throat contracted as he was forced to swallow. A tidal wave of liquid metal was forcibly gulped down, making not just his belly swell outwards, but also other parts of him; his arms, legs, and torso softening and expanding with a thick layer of fat, and his butt ripping out of his pants. As the last of the blob disappeared down his throat, the helpless man was left looking like a strong-fat bodybuilder with an ass that could kill, before reshaping into a more muscular and curvaceous June. Wordlessly, she slowly turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

_______________________________

"Comtois, I swear to god, you better give that back!"

"Make me, Butter Ball!"

"It's  _ Bauterhall _ you asshat!”

'Butter Ball' wouldn't be too far off the mark as the more feminine of the two all but collapsed against the corner of a hallway; out of breath and sweating up a storm as she growled irritably. Dr. Bauterhall was a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that was practically the same shade as fresh butter. Her build was nothing short of plump, if one wanted to be charitable, and round if one wanted to be rude about it. A sizeable belly jutted out from under her scrubs like a small pale moon around the size of a basketball, with accompanying lovehandles easily thick enough to grab hold of. She had hips wide enough that only sweatpants would comfortably fit her now, thighs as thick as watermelons, and a fat ass that would give most pumpkins a run for their money. She let out a string of curses as she watched her more athletic counterpart run off.

Now granted, Dr. Comtois was by no means an athlete, or even well built - he was just a scrawny, spectacled nerd with cherry-red hair. But he was still in better shape than Bauterhall was as he took off, laughing as he clutched onto a smartphone with a strawberry-themed cover. He could still be heard even as he ran around a corner. With a growl, Bauterall made one last sprint to round the turn, just in time to see Comtois still running and looking back behind him… right as June Darby came wandering in from another hallway, not really paying attention to her surroundings as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"Miss Darby! Look out!"

_ SPLOOSH! _

In the blink of an eye, Comtois was just… Gone. Vanished into thin air. He'd ran right into the nurse and went straight through her like water - appearing on the other side of her wrapped up in what could only be described as June's skin like a cartoon character running into a rubber wall, before snapping back  _ into  _ the nurse like a rubberband. And June herself was now alone, looking rather quizzical as she looked down at herself; her midsection now comically bulged out with a disturbingly human-shaped bulge that was violently thrashing about. To Bauterall's growing horror, the bulge softened up rapidly before shrinking back down into a flat abdomen. June didn't look all that perturbed by the chain of events that happened.

"Huh… free food…" She muttered to herself, but Bauterall could still hear her clearly enough. And quite frankly, she didn't know what the actual  _ fuck  _ was going on. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to get away when 'June' turned to look at her, the voracious nurse's eyes shifted over to a sinister neon green. That's when the plump physician decided to promptly turn around and run in the opposite direction of  **that.** June didn't give chase, merely watching Butterall take off before sinking into the floor.

"Please… Someone… Help… M-Monster!" The blonde nurse called out in fear as her heart raced a mile a minute inside her chest; her lungs heaving for air as she ran faster than she ever had her whole life. The young doctor's feet pounded against the floor as the hallway around her practically blurred; adrenaline pumping through her system as her body did its best to get her to safety. After what felt like sprinting for hours, she finally turned one last corner and slammed her back against a wall. Bauterall was sweating up a storm as she gasped to feed her lungs with precious oxygen. Slowly, she turned her head around the corner to see if anyone was coming. After neither spotting nor hearing anyone, she slumped back against the wall and breathed out a weak sigh.

Suddenly, the checkered floor beneath the young woman began to slowly rise up around her as she tried to still her racing heart. It was like the opening of a flower’s petals played back at top speed - she wouldn't even notice what was happening until the morphing floor towered over her. She wouldn't even have time to scream as it clamped shut around her, merging her body with it. The mass soon shifted into a gunmetal grey blob, before turning back into the newly voracious nurse June Darby, her glowing green eyes full of nothing except hunger. 

  
  


"Mmm… still hungry…"

_______________________________

(Many Hours Of Mindless Consumption Later…)

June Darby hissed as she woke up; the mother of all headaches slammed against her skull as unfiltered sunlight tried its damndest to burn her eyes out of her sockets. It was all painfully reminiscent of the one and only time that she had gone out drinking during high school, come back with a terrible vengeance. A crass belch escaped her lips as she tried to clear her head - she could distinctly taste a variety of flavors, all rich and meaty but with a few distinctive hints; chocolate, blueberry, caramel, vanilla pop-tarts, and several others that she couldn’t quite place. She made an attempt to pull herself up, only to find herself completely immobile - like a sack of bricks was pinning her down. Between that, the jackhammer pounding in her head, and the burning rays of what was no doubt the start of a new day, the nurse wasn't exactly in the best of moods. 

_ "Ugh, what the hell happened to me?"  _ She mentally groaned.  _ "… I remember cleaning off that green gunk then heading off to work… getting something to eat, sweating my ass off… then nothing. Where even am I?" _

She shook the tiredness from her eyes, hissing as the movement made her head throb while the sun still burned overhead. She tried to push the weight off of her, only to be met with the feeling of her palms sinking deep into the soft doughy flesh of her own stomach. Wait…

_ "...Oh god, everything's coming back to me, please tell me it was all just a bad dream…" _

Prepared for the worst, she forced her eyes open, whereupon she was immediately met with the enormous, desert-baked hill that was her gut. Easily as big as a van, it filled her entire field of vision, wobbling and heaving like gelatin with every breath she took; it was rumbling softly after digesting god only knows how many people, and it spilled out over what she now recognized as the hospital's parking lot. Poor June could only stare in horror and dismay at the aftermath of her own mindless gluttony.

"Oh f- _ FUCK _ …" She choked out as she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at her head.  **Everything** from last night had come back to her. So many co-workers, friends even, devoured without care or remorse. Stalked and hunted like they were nothing but game to her - the worst part was that despite taking a backseat to her own body, a small part of her had  _ enjoyed  _ the way they struggled as they were trapped within her ooze-like body before being snuffed out in the blink of an eye. Tears poured freely from her eyes as her whole body shuddered in revulsion. How could she even call herself a nurse after this whole shitshow?! 

It was at that moment that she felt something stir inside her. Kinda like the feeling of butterflies in one's stomach, but it felt more physical… Was someone still inside her? Alive?!  _ Oh god, someone was still alive inside of her! _ Her gut reaction was to vomit, but nothing was coming up. Or at least, not the conventional way. Her stomach rumbled louder in response to her actions before it suddenly began to ripple like water, and forced out a fully grown, clearly naked woman from her skin; like she’d been tossed out of a pool. The smaller woman tumbled to the ground on June's left and began coughing up a storm.

" _ BLEAUGH!  _ Guh, it tasted like gasoline in there!" Catherine sputtered out after hacking up a glob of liquid metal, which surged along the ground and sank back into the much larger nurse's body upon contact. June didn't know when she managed to gather up the strength needed to sit upright, but the moment she did, she wrapped Catherine up into a bone-crushing hug and proceeded to cry her eyes out into the smaller nurse's shoulders.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod, I'm so fucking sorry!" June choked out as she clutched onto her friend in a near-death grip. To her credit, Catherine didn't try to break free, even as her face turned blue.

" _ Can't… breathe… _ "

June yelped and instinctively relaxed her grip - she hadn't even noticed that she had stretched her right arm out over her belly like it was taffy to complete the hug. Catherine tumbled onto her butt as she backed up, getting a better look at the gargantuan stomach she'd just been removed from. Her eyes widened and her body began shaking softly. Poor June looked ready to start crying as her own body shook in fear, making her gut wobble even more. "If you want to run, I completely understand. Fuck _ ,  _ I ate  _ so many people _ that it's not even funny! I even ate you - god only knows how you're still alive! Now I look like a fatass monster, I'm going to be arrested and locked up forever! Hell, maybe they'll even hand me over to the gov-"

Soft hands gently clasped against both of her cheeks, and June suddenly found herself staring into Catherine's eyes. "June. Breathe." 

The nurse closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, then exhaled before reopening her eyes. Catherine was still there. "I will fully admit that you scared the fuck out of me last night." She said slowly. "You  _ did  _ melt into a pile of goo right before my own eyes - I thought you died!"

June couldn't help but wince at that. "I… melted?"

"Yeah. Plus the whole eating spree thing, but at least everyone you ate was either an asshole or corrupt as hell…. Granted, that's still probably a few dozen people, but think of the positives! Like that fat bitch who was with that kid you patched u-'

" _ Not. Helping _ ." June groaned as she did her best to soothe an oncoming headache by rubbing her temple; she couldn't help but sniffle as tears still streaked down her face.

"My  _ point is _ , is that even while going full cannibal, you were able to stick to your morals despite what was going on. Everyone that finds out about this might call you a monster, but I'm still proud to call you a friend." A wry grin formed on her face. "And hey, you still look great~."

"....God, you're such a bad influence on me." June sighed, managing to wipe the tears out of her eyes before smiling weakly. "Alright, let's go find my car so I can make a call. God, this is gonna suck…"

(Present Day)

"And, well, that's why I brought  _ her  _ here. After, erm, digesting of course." June finished off, pointing meekly over at the human area where Catherine sat innocently atop the couch, her head poking out from behind the headrest with eyes full of wonder; she'd taken to the ‘giant alien robots’ ordeal surprisingly well, all things considered. "I knew I ate a lot of people, but  _ fuck,  _ I didn't expect to get so…"

She cupped the underside of her breasts with both hands and lifted them up, making them wobble like water mattresses.

"...Big."

Meanwhile, Ratchet was in his area looking through a microscope, and had been blatantly ignoring the conversation beside him. After a few moments he lifted himself up and turned towards June. "Well, I'll be completely honest and say that I have no idea  _ what  _ the Synthetic Energon did to you." The old medic stated bluntly. "Your… cells have become similar to something more along the lines of nanobots; which have apparently converted your biological systems into mechanical ones. I can't even begin to make heads or tails of your internals, and it’s going to take quite some time to figure this out." 

"In the meantime, if you can figure out how to… shrink, we'll see about getting you back into normal society." Fowler stated rather calmly, given the situation. June ran one set of fingers through her hair as she let out an uneasy sigh. Today and yesterday have just been gigantic clusterfucks for both her mind and body… and to top off this ridiculous day, she could feel a certain pair of optics ogling her rear.

"...Arcee, stop staring at my ass."

"...Sorry."

  
  


(Omake 1: IRS!)

"Blugh, so damn full…" June groaned as she tried to lift her massive gut off the ground, to no avail. She had managed to get onto her own two feet with Catherine's help, but neither one of them were able to budge the comically distended orb - No surprise given that it still held several hundred pounds of digesting human. After a while, Catherine had given up and was now just sprawled out atop the mass like she was on a mattress; she could clearly hear June's stomach churning away at its meal as it sought to process it all.

"You are one wild woman June; it's like you ate your way through an entire buffet in Vegas… or a whole car." She remarked in awe, both hands gently gripping the doughy belly. A bubble of air was forced up the overstuffed nurse's throat and she belched loudly. " _ ORRRP!  _ Fuh, I wish it  _ was _ just a car. Then I wouldn't feel so bad." She groaned back as she did her best to give her stomach a rub, but there was too much to cover all at once, even with her newfound ability to stretch her arms out like taffy. 

"I can't imagine cars would be tasty… then again, you are kinda like part metal now or something." Catherine remarked softly. Without warning, a black van came careening in from out of nowhere like a bat out of hell before screeching to a stop next to the duo. The side door popped open and a MECH soldier raised a gun at June.

"IRS!"

Before anyone could even react, an electric pulse flashed from the gun… and just sank into June's belly. Nothing happened, save the poor nurse suffering from a minor stomach ache as she let out another queasy belch. There was an awkward silence as the three just stared at one another. After a few uneasy moments, a second soldier poked his head out, then looked at the gunner. 

"I told you that line wouldn't work a second time."

"What?! You're blaming  _ me  _ for this?! Not my fault she's as fat as a whale!" 

"How about making sure your stun gun is fully charged, numbnuts, instead of complaining?"

"Go ahead and get in front of me to check, I dare you."

"Yea, like you'd be able to hit me with your aim. I'm almost surprised you were able to hit her."

"...As much as I'd  _ love  _ to hear you two bickering to one another and making jokes about my weight, I think I'll pass." June sighed as she rubbed her temples in frustration - she could already feel an oncoming headache from this. "I am  this close to just  _ eating  _ the both of you, and your van - I'm in no mood for this bullshit. So please,  _ make my fucking day. _ "

Neither one of the soldiers responded as they stared at the bloated nurse glaring rather adorably at the both of them. Then the gunner had the bright idea of raising his weapon and firing again; this time the shot smacked June right in the face… once again, to no effect, save leaving a burn mark on her forehead that quickly disappeared. June slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Catherine. Get off of me now."

"Bu-"

_ "OFF." _

The tanned nurse was quick to clamber off and slide down the side of the belly that was facing away from the van just as June cracked her neck, her eyes glowing green once more. Her arms shot out like metal whips and snagged both of the goons before dragging them in like a frog’s tongue, sending them smacking against her gut, the hapless minions sinking into it like quicksand before either of them could even scream. Her arms lashed out again, this time wrapping around the base of the van while making sure neither of the doors could be opened. The driver tried to pull the van away, its tires screeching fruitlessly against the asphalt as June tugged it towards her belly.

"I always tell Jack he needs to get plenty of iron in his diet… I should listen to my own advice!" She growled, watching as the back of the van made contact with her exposed skin. Upon contact, her enormous gut shifted to silver before splitting open and surging over the entire van like a miniature tidal wave. It was engulfed in mere moments, its outline perfectly visible for a few seconds before being dragged back into June's center mass like a giant had yanked on it. The nurse in question would breath a sigh of relief as she hugged her stomach; it was still almost the same, as it had been the perfect size to contain an entire van as it and its passengers struggled their best to try and break free - the only signs of them being there at all were the slight corners poking out from the large vehicle and the minor bulges popping up along the sides. Catherine poked her head out from June's right, glancing up at the nurse's face, then down at her belly as it began to churn noisily while breaking down the now-oversized hunk of scrap metal.

"...Would you say that was better or worse?"

June's initial response was to belch up exhaust fumes, wafting them away with one hand.

"Undecided." She stated with a deadpan tone, before her face slowly started to turn green as the taste of car exhaust washed over her tongue.

(Omake 2: Fill'Her Up)

Ratchet had gone deeper into the base for more testing materials, while Fowler had left to handle what was undoubtedly a mountain of paperwork created by the hornet's nest June had stirred up. Catherine had watched June and Arcee struggle to take her pants off for a few minutes before conking out from exhaustion; the other two having given up trying to get them to fit, only then realizing that the offending fabric had stuck to June’s hips after trying to remove the offending garment. Fortunately, they had the option this time to simply… tear the pants off with brute force, but even that had taken a good while. By the time the ill-fitting clothing had been reduced to a few tattered strips of fabric big enough to work as tablecloths, the poor nurse was a sweaty mess as she leaned against the guard railing for support. Thundering steps soon began to emanate from the hallway, but they were much heavier than Ratchet's.

Like someone had flipped a switch, June's eyes widened, she began to stutter and wave her arms around frantically as a hot blush adorned her cheeks.

_ "Shit, shit, shit, Optimus is coming! I can't let him see me like this!"  _ She hissed frantically, looking everywhere in the room for a corner or something to hide in.  _ "I'm half naked, a nervous wreck, and I'll probably spill my guts out to him about my crush; Arcee, I need to hide, NOW!!" _

"June, it's just Optimus - trust me, you'll be fine." The two-wheeler spoke nervously as she tried to placate the mega-mom, but June wasn't having any of it; in a surge of desperation, she lunged for the smaller femme and gripped her firmly by the shoulders with a grip tighter than a pair of stasis cuffs. 

_ "Open your mouth." _

Arcee's processor froze. "...What."

_ "OPEN. YOUR MOUTH. NOW." _

Now, Arcee didn't fear a lot of people. She was scared of Megatron, like any sane Cybertronian should. She was scared of Soundwave, also a perfectly reasonable reaction. Airachnid? Sure, but with more hate mixed in. Not many other bots after those three though. Now though… well, there was just something about facing down a 20 foot tall techno-organic nightmare that could quite possibly devour her alive that set off something inside of her that the femme couldn’t quite place. So she listened and opened her mouth up, whereupon June's whole body seemed to shudder before she dove head first into the femme's mouth. Arcee couldn't speak and she tried to pull her out, but getting a grip was impossible as the nurse's body turned semi-liquid. Her shoulders slipped in without any form of resistance as did her massive breasts; her enormous form softened into a flowing mass of silver liquid that flowed down the Autobot's metal esophagus with ease. To the femme, it was like gulping down gallon after gallon of Energon as she was forced to swallow it all, her abdomen beginning to bulge out from from the veritable tide. June's torso was next to go, followed swiftly by her wide hips and fat butt; which got stuck for all of 5 seconds - the two enormous cheeks squishing against her face plate with an encompassing softness that just made the femme want to fall into recharge within them, before becoming more liquid than solid and slipping past her lips. Her legs kicked about as they hung in the air for a few moments before sliding down like a mole devouring a pair of earthworms. Not even the shirt had been left behind - having been accidentally absorbed in the process.

As for Arcee… well, she could only stare in shock as her Energon converter was bloated out to where it looked like she'd drank an entire swimming pool. It bubbled softly as the last of June settled down and sloshed with every small movement. Before the two wheeler could make a scathing comment about how utterly ridiculous this idea was, her belly began to shrink while the rest of her expanded; Solid armor began to form around her exposed arms and legs while engorging what was already there, giving them a bulkier, more 'muscular' look to them. Her hips jutted outwards in all directions by a good two feet and her thighs could now soundly smother an entire couch in between them. The armor covering up her aft had melded into it before expanding outwards, revealing two immense, rounded sapphire-blue ass cheeks that could engulf a monster truck’s tire beneath their combined heft. Her torso had also bulked up and armored up to where it now matched Bumblebee's with solid armor, but she was still left with a small gap over her midsection that exposed her 'slightly' bloated stomach… slightly in that it still looked like she swallowed an entire Energon cube. The biggest expansion resided up in her breasts though, as the soft-metal mammaries swelled up to be slightly bigger than her own head - thankfully her breast plate had also grown to keep them contained. Before Arcee could even begin to wrap her processor around all of this, Optimus lumbered into the room with his optics focused on an oversized paper file.

"Miss Darby, I understand that you've gone through a rather difficult… ordeal."

He looked up, expecting to see the small human woman, only to instead find a mildly terrified and oddly, bloated Arcee standing in the middle of the room; her thighs crossed and her arms hugging her chest. With the only other person in the room asleep, (to which he'd address the presence of in a moment) he turned his attention towards his lieutenant as she tried her best to look modest.

"...Arcee…" He rumbled softly. "I was under the impression Miss June Darby had arrived. Is she not here?"

Well Scrap, now what was a femme to do? Tell the truth and say she ate her, or bullshit her way out of this? Between saving her pride and June playing host to her own frame, she opted to save face. She balled up a fist and coughed into it softly before jutting her wide hips out to one side, one hand placed atop them while the other hung down beside her loosely. Arcee decided to take a page from human women and dodged the question with her own.

"I have a, er, better question… Do I look fat?"

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, current wielder of the Matrix of Leadership, having faced down Megatron himself countless times, and quite possibly one of the bravest bots to walk the face of Cybertron, froze still as a statue with the momentary surge of primeval terror experienced by all mechs and males upon hearing that pointed question. He wanted to say no, but the honorable part of him knew that wasn't the truth… and the warrior part of him was well aware of the aft-kicking he'd receive if he answered honestly.

"...Perhaps it would be better if we convened later." He finally responded, before promptly swivelling on his heel-tire and walking back the way he came. The bravado and tension left Arcee all at once the moment those heavy footsteps were out of audio range, and she collapsed onto her knees with a loud  _ THUD! _

"What the _frag_ , June?" She all but growled as she looked down at herself. She could feel something shift around in her abdomen before a familiar voice echoed from the back of her helm. _"I am SO SORRY Arcee. I heard him coming, and I just panicked! Oh god, look what I've done to you, this was so stupid of me!"_

"...Honestly, this isn't that bad." Arcee remarked as she looked herself over; yea, she didn't exactly appreciate THAT whole scenario… but  _ scrap _ , she felt strong. It was like June's whole being was coursing through her circuitry and giving her power. Like she could bench press a building and still have energy for more. "I don't exactly  _ mind  _ sharing a body with you… for a few days or so. Every now and then. Just give me some heads up before you shove yourself down my throat next time."

_ "...No wonder my son loves you so much. Such an outstanding woman willing to let her future mother-in-law take a 'ride on the motorcycle' if you know what I mean~." _

The absolutely flustered  _ squeak  _ that emanated from Arcee's voice box had the nurse in hysterics with laughter, the two-wheeler's cheekplates burning bright blue from embarrassment.


End file.
